The Hollow- A Universal Knight mission
by Gracekim20
Summary: The world that the show 'The Hollow' is set in, The Universal Knights and their enemies have to help two groups of teens with a task in order to pass their own test. Who will make it out unscathed? read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

The Hollow- A Universal Knight mission

**Note: this will cover the events of the show 'The Hollow' but with some small unique twists to surprise people who have seen the show and those who haven't. Shady and Bernice belongs to AnonymousZGirl and Nyx belongs to MissBritishNyxian. Armadylan is from the show 'PJ Masks' which owned by Entertainment One, FrogBox, and TeamTO but distributed by Disney based on the Les Pyjamasques book series by Romuald Racioppo. The Hollow belongs to the show creators, I'm just borrowing the characters and episode events for my story.**

-Unknown point of view-

In a world of confusion and danger, three teens had awakened and ventured out, surviving the obstacles that come their way.

I had watched them help Death and a cyclops, escape Minotaurs and survive falling from a portal into a tree.

Their names were Mira, Adam and Kai (Last names unknown).

Adam had dark skin, dark brown eyes and black hair wearing a black shirt that had a square loop logo on it with green jean and white shoes.

Kai had auburn messy hair, black eyes and pale skin wearing a blue sleeved shirt with the number zero on the back, light blue jeans and brown hiking boots.

Mira had long black hair with long bangs highlighted blue, thin eyebrows, almond eyes and tan skin with a black necklace and black shooter sleeves on the bottom half of her arms wearing a blueish jacket with short green sleeves, wide legged black pants with pink stars on them and bright pink sneakers.

To spice things up, I requested for guides to be assigned to both groups but they wouldn't even know they were getting help.

-In the mysterious tower on the 1st September 2018-

"You three have been chosen to assist a team of teens to complete a challenge. When you are in that world, you can not reveal its true nature or it will keep resetting. Remember, this will see how well you work as 'guides'. Good luck" Yen Sid stated.

The word that described the world's true nature appeared in front of the trio: Bernice, Patch and Grace.

Grace was now wearing a kingdom hearts T-shirt, black jeans and pink trainers for her birthday while Patch was wearing a blue uniform.

"So how will we know if we've passed the test?" Bernice asked.

"When the people you're guiding has reached the end then you'll know" I said.

The trio looked around.

"Wh-ho said that?" Grace asked.

"Think of me as a 'friend'" I replied.

Then the trio were surrounded by light and landed on the talking Tree just as Adam and co journeyed up the chain connected to the place the Demon Monks live led by Akuma.

Adam had to fight Katsuro, Akuma's greatest warrior to earn back the Ishibo stick.

Three other children were hiding out of sight as Adam fought the warrior and caused him to knock himself out.

The leader of the demon monks, Akuma then personally fought Adam.

Akuma has light blueish greyish skin with red markings on his arms and torso. He has furrowed pink eyes with dark eyebags, 3 dots on his forehead and two small red horns. He is broad shoulder and muscled. He has a shaved head with a long black ponytail in a red elastic. He wears a blue vest, black bracelets, a dark purple belt, a purple ornament, black pants and black boots with golden ornaments.

Adam got injured on the arm but managed to make Akuma fall to his death.

He managed to get the stick until a boy made it levitate out of his hand and into his own grasp.

This kid was called Reeve. Reeve had short brown dreads, dark skin, black eyebrows and a thin built body. His eyes shine white whenever he uses his powers. He wears a bright red t-shirt, kaki shorts and white and black sneakers with white socks. He is the shortest of all the kids.

There was a flash of fast movement as a boy appeared on his right and a girl floated down on his left.

The boy on the right was Skeet. Skeet has slightly long blonde hair and a long thin body. He wears a red beanie, a baggy green shirt with a skull printed on it, dark reddish jeans and blue slippers.

The girl on the left was Vanessa.

Vanessa had Caucasian skin, round face, deep purple shoulder-length hair with fuchsia highlights, ipink lips, almond eyes and frowning eyebrows wearing a purple t-shirt, light blue high-waisted jeans with a black belt, as well as black tennis shoes.

In the corner was Shady and Nyx from the Dark Disney Knights with Armadylan.

Shady was the mysterious figure dressed in black wearing dark blue sunglasses and Nyx was a girl with dark silver eyes, tanned skin, Sharp fangs and dark blue hair with black tip at the end wearing a black shirt with a grey lightning bolt on it, denim shorts with grey leggings underneath and moon earrings that shoot dark magic.

Armadylan was a young 9 year old boy who had fair skin and brown eyes wearing a tan-and-brown armadillo armour with a helmet covering most of his face except his eyes and mouth and a tail-cape with a tan-and-brown armadillo symbol on the chest.

"Give it back!" Adam cried.

"Not gonna happen" Reeve said, coldly as he levitated rocks at Adam.

Adam managed to break one of the rocks but Skeet raced down the chain and Vanessa helped Reeve escape by flying him down to safety as they escaped.

"Why does everyone here have cool powers except me?!" Kai complained.

"Drop it, Kai. We need to get out of here and not complain about our desires" Adam pointed out.

Kai groaned in protest.

Using a purple energy hot air balloon, the three Universal knights caught up to Adam's team just as the demon monks began to chase them in revenge.

"Should we…" Mira began.

"Help please!" Kai cried.

"You called?" a voice asked.

I looked at the army of demon monks.

"You guys are in a pickle" I noticed.

"This is no time for games, weirdy!" Mira cried.

I tutted.

"Wrong, little girl" I hinted.

"Just help us!" Adam cried.

"Wait its…" Bernice began as she tried to approach Adam's group.

I looked straight at her with a disappointed look.

Adam, Mira and Kai were sent back to the room with no windows.

-Meanwhile-

Vanessa's group had reached the theme park first and trashed the haunted house area.

It was here the group figured out the location's true nature due to the performers Benjamin and Benjamini.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll come back" Vanessa said, sweetly.

The two performers were over the moon as they watched the trio leave.

Not too long after this, they came across a western town that had been abandoned.

"So, what are we going to do about that group we stole the Ishibo from?" Skeet asked.

"We're going to use our knowledge that they don't seem to be aware of yet to our advantage" Vanesa stated.

"That strength guy rubs me the wrong way, we should ditch them" Reeve pointed out.

"I'm the leader, Reeve. We can't get back if we're not TOGETHER!" Vanessa exclaimed, angrily.

"We might be able to assist" Nyx offered.

"Excuse us for a moment" Shady said quickly as she dragged Nyx and Armadylan into the next room.

"What are you doing?! We can't help that directly" Shady hissed.

"The rule was we can't reveal the nature of this place too early. We can still help them without doing that" Nyx pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy pounding this" Armadylan agreed.

They went back to the room Vanessa's group were in.

"So, who are you?" Reeve asked, suspiciously.

"We just um friendly people who wish to help you succeed" Nyx replied.

Vanessa smiled.

"Alright, guard the house and yell if you spot anything" she ordered.

About two hours later, Adam's group finally made it to the town with Grace's group trailing behind.

Their group had recently visited an abandoned spaceship where Kai fixed the teleporter to escape an alien and the theme park where Kai discovered his fire power before reaching the town.

The group saw a light and Nyx's group guarding it.

"Who are you and what is your business being here?" Nyx asked, harshly.

"Nyx, what are YOU doing here?" Grace asked in surprise.

"Oh, it's you three. Urgh give me a break!" Shady cried in annoyance.

"You know them?" Adam asked.

"It's a LONG story" Grace said, nervously.

"Let us pass, please" Patch begged.

"And your cat can TALK!" Kai cried.

Patch looked annoyed.

"Yeah, so? Creatures talk in this world and you're shocked by a CAT talking? Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"The cat makes a good point" Mira agreed.

"And Mira can talk to animals naturally so there should be 0 surprise here" Patch complained.

Adam sighed as Nyx let them pass reluctantly.

When they headed inside, they were attacked by a table being pushed into the wall by Reeve.

"Drop it, Reeve. I said drop it!" Vanessa demanded.

He finally stopped and the teens were released.

"Reeve can overact a lot. Don't you, Reevie?" Vanessa pointed out.

"Don't call me that" Reeve said, coldly.

"I'm Skeet and this is Vanessa" Skeet said quickly.

"It's so hard to tell whose friend or foe in this place. And it's hard to know who to trust" Vanessa explained.

"So why shouldn't we blast you to bits?" Adam asked.

Kai kept staring at Vanessa in a love-sick fashion.

He then lit his hand on fire stunning everyone.

"Why did you steal the Ishibo?" Adam demanded.

"A talking tree told us she'd help us if we found it for her" Vanessa revealed.

Bernice recalled the tree she had fallen on hours ago.

"We were told the same thing" Mira realised.

"It's the only we can-" Skeet began.

"Go home" Vanessa said, quickly.

"Then maybe we can take it back together?" Kai suggested.

Reeve laughed.

"You haven't figured out, have you? It doesn't work that way" he stated.

"How did you get here?" Mira asked.

"We all woke up in an underground bunker and encountered that crazy blue guy"" Skeet replied.

"And your memories?" Adam questioned.

"Nothing. We think we might be dead" Vanessa guessed.

Kai jested to make his point.

"We're NOT dead!" Mira and Adam insisted.

"How about we crash here for the night and then figure out how to get the Ishibo back tomorrow?" Vanessa suggested.

"Sure. Say um I saw you fly and I was wondering if you could teach me" Kai muttered.

"Come on, lover boy" Vanessa said to lure him outside.

Grace's group and Nyx's group faced each other outside.

"It's going to take forever for Adam's group to figure it out" Bernice complained.

"You know what happens if we try to speed up the process" Grace warned.

Nyx smirked.

"Wow, I feel sorry for you three. Your companions haven't figured it out but ours have already" she boasted.

As they were talking, Kai and Vanessa were out flying.

"So where to now?" Vanessa asked.

"The moon" Kai replied.

They flew towards the moon but hit a wall that made a ripple as if it was a screen.

This knocked out Vanessa and forced Kai to use his fire to get her and himself safely on the ground.

Not long after that zombies came out of the ground.

Grace created a sword and rifles for Patch, Bernice and herself to use in battle.

Bernice used purple portals to go back and forth from each zombie with every hit.

Patch used a rifle to shoot them down as he dodged their attacks with his wings.

Kai managed to turn the rest into charcoal.

When he went to check on Vanessa, Reeve and Skeet only came outside at that point with Nyx's group trailing behind.

Kai accidently stepped on a stone as he confronted the others.

"You took care of the drama didn't you?" Reeve scoffed.

A hole opened where Mira and Adam were standing and they fell.

"Uh oh" Grace said worriedly.

Her group jumped into after them before the hole closed up.

"No! Mira, Adam!" Kai cried as he tried to dig them out.

"I'm sorry, Kai but it's just us now. Join us and we can help save your friends and go home" Vanessa offered.

Kai looked away.

"You can think about it" Vanessa stated.

Underground, Adam and Mira were thankfully alive from that fall and used the torch to see the walls of a tunnel.

"Should we go left or right?" Mira asked, wearily.

"I don't know, I didn't ASK to be leader!" Adam cried.

"Calm down there, buddy. Let's just hurry out of here" Grace encouraged, nervously.

There was a sound of clanging as an old man in a robe wearing sunglasses and a cane appeared.

"Welcome, I am Dave. I can guide you out of this tunnel" he stated.

_He's like us but different_ Grace thought.

"_Indeed_, young girl you are right but try not to think so loudly" I stated.

Grace looked around cautiously but couldn't see me anywhere.

So the group began to follow Dave, who they assumed might be blind as the mystery continued to unravel…..

-To be continued-

**I'm so sorry it took so long to finish chapter 1 but I hope i'm doing ok with this. I'm trying my best to keep the mystery engaging even with the extra stuff i've added in.**

**But yeah, next time the episode 'The Riddle' will be covered and yes i'll make sure everyone gets development, even Armadylan.**

**See you next time. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The other kids' side, questions with no answers and lingering mysteries!

I watched as guides Shady, Nyx and Armadylan were in the shack with Vanessa's group while Kai was outside desperately digging to get his friends back.

"We should convince him to join us. He could be a big help" Vanessa suggested.

"Explain what you mean by 'help'?" Skeet questioned with a hint of confusion as Reeve closed the curtains.

"He could be the advantage we need for the you-know-what" Vanessa whispered.

Nyx, Shady and Armadylan went to the room next door as Vanessa began to explain her plan involving Kai.

"Do you think they're dead?" Armadylan asked.

"Doubt it, they've lasted as long as us. I'm sure we'll get a chance to fit in one fight before the finale" Nyx stated with excitement.

"Wait…listen" Shady said in a low voice.

From next door, they hear the following:

"Your amazing powers can help us all get out of this crazy place. Please join us" Vanessa said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, ok. I'd totally love to join you guys" Kai said, smugly.

Reeve revealed the ishibo stick, shocking only Kai due to his slight obliviousness.

"Ok, crew let's head out" Vanessa called.

"That's our cue" Shady stated.

The trio went back to the room as everyone got ready to leave.

Time pasted as they reached a desert and Kai and Reeve tried to fight each other.

"We're clearly in the wrong place. We need help" Kai realised.

"Wait we already tried him…don't!" Vanessa cried.

"HELP PLEASE!" Kai cried.

"Hello again!" I said, erratically.

"We need one of your portal thingys chop chop" Kai requested.

"Are you sure you want to use this? It's your LAST one" I warned.

Kai barely thought it over before giving an answer.

"Yep, we have the ishibo and have to find the talking tree" he said.

"Sorry, can't do that. And as I explained to your pals here, you have to find the tree yourselves" I explained.

"We tried him and it didn't work" Reeve said in annoyance.

"He zapped us to that amusement park last time" Skeet added.

"Since you asked for help, hope you can 'chillax'" I stated, playfully before snapping my fingers to make a portal appear underneath them.

They arrived in an ice fortress where an ice monster lived. It froze them before they could defend themselves and then headed out to get more snow.

During this time, Dave had read Mira giving the warning 'Beware of Colrath' and upon reading Adam, was visibly scared.

Reading Grace and her group showed loneliness for Grace but with a faint light at the end of her story, no clear end for Patch and a lot of loops for Bernice.

"You must find your friend, or you'll never get home" Dave warned.

"Tell me what you saw, please" Adam begged.

"What is mightier than steel yet cowers from the Sun?" Dave said, cryptically.

"Um I don't know…what does it mean?" Mira asked.

"Answer the riddle and you will find the ishibo" Dave stated.

A little while later, they got out of the cave and Adam saw Dave glitch when Mira's back was turned.

He finally began to put the 'pieces together' and finally thought about the possibility of them being in a game.

Mira didn't believe him when he told her this but as they wandered onwards with the map, there came a point where Mira awkwardly kissed him without warning.

His facial reaction was close to disgust or horror compared to her.

Mira opted to not mention when Adam tried to say something like 'Mira you're my friend but I don't feel that way' or 'like you that way'.

Grace and her group were like 'FINALLY!' when Adam figured it for himself in their heads.

The hard part was convincing Mira and Kai.

On the bright side, Adam and Mira found the tree but she didn't know what a video game was and threw them all in the direction of Kai while saying "You are Not WORTHY!…..yet" with a small smile afterwards.

They landed near ice, found an outpost with winter coats and came across a polar bear.

Mira rescued its cub, winning the polar bear's trust although it warned them that the ice palace was dangerous.

The ice place being the answer to the riddle was the place they had to go and the polar bear could only go so far.

Inside, they found Kai and the other group frozen.

Kai freed himself with his fire and warned them that they had to escape before 'he' came back.

A roar was heard in the distance.

The ice monster is extremely large and completely made of ice. It has glowing turquoise eyes and jagged ice teeth.

The ice monster has two forms. The first is tall and thin in contrast to the second, which is broad and buff.

The ice monster never speaks, only roars.

Grace's group assisted Adam's 'team' with fighting the ice monster while utilising Kai's fire power.

When the monster was defeated, the last thing to do was get the ishibo.

Kai wanted to free the other group, Adam was against it and Mira wanted to give them a chance to be on the safe side.

Grace sighed.

"Just…Thaw them ALL out, Kai" She said, in a bleak tone.

When Vanessa's group and their guides were free, Kai went up to them.

"I'm glad we could free you. Adam thinks we're in some video game. Isn't that crazy?" Kai asked.

"Actually Kai, We've known since the Amusement park…Oh and I never liked you in THAT way. I used you to help us win the game" Vanessa stated.

Reeve used telekinetic powers to attack Adam from behind with the Ishibo and into an ice wall, knocking him out.

-Flashback to at the Amusement park-

_Vanessa's team had wearily escaped the two performers in the park due to how bizarre it was._

_"That Portal drained our energy…mmm it must be like a game" Skeet stated._

_"Well yeah, we have powers, Duh!" Vanessa sighed._

_"They are cool" Reeve added while levitating himself._

_"Hey there, I'm Shady and this is Nyx and Armadylan. I was wondering we could form an alliance regardless of whether you win or not" Shady offered._

_Skeet was hesitant but Reeve and Vanessa looked at each other before smiling._

_"Sure, We're in" Reeve replied._

_"Are you guys like our guides or something" Vanessa asked._

_"Something like that" Armadylan shrugged._

-End of flashback-

With both teams now clear about knowing they're inside a game, Time sped up a little to the part where Adam's team was brought to safety on land by a whale which glitched, witnessed a shuttle that also glitched along with myself.

"You need to get out! It's collapsing!" I cried in a distorted voice.

"What is?"

"The game! The code is corrupted. Get out quickly before it's too late. Hurry!" I urged.

"How do we get out?!" Mira cried.

"The only way out is to…" I began but then glitched out of view.

Grace began to panic.

_Is THIS part of the test?!_ She thought.

It's your chance to help them now I advised, quickly.

"Mira, Kai, you have to get the ishibo back and reach the tree FAST" Grace said, quickly.

"Wait how do you-" Mira began.

"It doesn't matter how I know! I'll explain near the end, Adam need help right now" Grace urged.

Then they came across mutant spiders.

Not too long ago, Vanessa's team had injured their leader's leg before leaving.

Kai offered to give him a new leg in exchange for helping Adam get better.

The 'venom' used was a healing one and with Adam's skin restored to normal colouring and good health, the journey could continue.

They got Adam up to speed after they thanked the mutant spider.

"So, are you going to explain why you know how to beat the game?" Adam asked.

"We're…NPCs but unlike everyone else who's that in this game we're real. Vanessa's team has guides too: Nyx, Shady and Armadylan. They're real too. We're here to help you win the game, you just had to figure out you're inside a game without our help" Grace explained.

"Wow, someone must have faith in us then" Kai wondered.

"Something like that" Grace said, nervously.

A rock and then a tree glitched near Kai before they found the forest where Skeet was racing around the place while Reeve waited.

Nyx, Shady and Aramadylan were on watch duty as Vanessa returned from flying over the forest.

"Any luck?" Reeve asked.

"Can't find her" Skeet replied.

"And I must have flowed over like 6 times" Vanessa complained.

"You're both useless. Can't believe I'm stuck with you two" Reeve muttered.

"You want to win on your own" Vanessa mocked.

"You're stopping me!" Reeve cried.

"Hey! You can kill each other after we win" Skeet said, worriedly.

Then he saw the background glitch.

"Guys, it's happening again. This can't be just a bug" Skeet warned.

"Stop worrying!" Vanessa cried.

Mira got to work on her plan as Grace, Patch and Bernice faced Nyx, Shady and Armadylan.

"So did the strength guy survive?" Shady asked.

"No but we'd like to test our skills" Patch stated.

"I've been DYING for a battle the whole time we've been stuck in this stupid place!" Nyx cried.

Shady's eyes glowed green as she controlled the shadow of Patch when he tried to activate his wings.

Bernice created a green portal and reappeared behind Shady to kick her in the back and used it again to punch her in the face.

Armadylan laughed.

"You think you can defeat the mighty Armadylan?! Thunder THUMP!" He cried as he caused an earthquake.

Grace while shaking created a sword to fight him one-on-one.

Nyx fired dark magic from her earrings at Bernice to trap her in mid-air.

Patch managed to break free and grab Bernice when Nyx released her.

"Do you even know what happens to us when one of the teams win?" Grace asked as she clashed with Armadylan.

Armadylan smirked.

"Yeah, WE know. We achieved the mission we were given from the start…and what did you do?" He goaded.

"Oh, you know, we actually GUIDED our team unlike you!" Grace pointed out.

This made Armadylan angry and his fighting to become more brutal and fast.

He threw fast punches in his anger while Grace barely blocked them with a shield.

His teammate were just relived he wasn't clumsy compared to before his 'transformation' into a villain.

"You know your cat reminds me of someone my old friends told me" Armadylan said in an arrogant fashion.

Patch used his wings to hit Armadylan in the stomach.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah but that kid seems to know you. Ring any bells?" Grace asked.

Patch shook his head.

As this fight was happening, Mira and Kai 'stumbled' upon Vanessa's group, distracting them long enough for Adam to almost grab the Ishibo.

Adam had to evade Reeve, Mira got help from crows to fight Vanessa and Kai fought Skeet although Skeet was reluctant to fight.

The battle ended when Reeve and Vanessa crashed into each other and Skeet backed out, letting them take the ishibo.

"Even if you win, we have new allies now" Vanesa stated after failing to trick Kai and flew away.

Nyx looked over at Adam.

"They have the prize. We'll meet again, Grace" Nyx stated.

"It was fun beating you up" Armadylan added.

Shady laughed.

Grace, Bernice and Patch glared at them before following Adam's group.

The background glitched as they left.

-_To be continued-_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- some answers and mishaps!

Adam's group continued onwards, eventually ended back in the graveyard and encountering a spider mutant Minotaur hybrid. Along the way they encountered the performers at the theme park, the devil dogs, the witches, death etc that glitched in and out.

In Dave's cave, he was glitching on a loop as they went past.

"What has scales but is not a fish; has wings but is not a bird?" he repeated.

"We need to hurry" Patch urged.

He got a vision:

Somewhere real and not animated mostly dark and glitchy.

"Gosh this place is worst than I thought" He said, under his breath.

They ended up at the tree who reattached the ishibo as her arm after Kai woke her up and led the way to the edge of the game with a barricade.

She used her arm to open the way for them.

"Hurry! Guides, make sure they reach the end and remember you are WORTHY!" the tree cried as they ran through the opening and the barrier cut off her arm, leaving them with the Ishibo.

"Wait..if this IS a game then there's gonna be a final boss" Kai said, worriedly.

In front of them was a castle.

The menacing medieval castle was surrounded by a moat that separates it from a barren landscape of red soil and lifeless, leafless trees.

On cue screeching was heard from above as a red and tan with two large wings, two long horns, many sharp teeth, and bright neon green eyes with black pupils dragon with dark grey scales on his face and down the length of his neck and tail flew past and landed on the top of the castle.

The dragon breathed fire at the air.

"I am Colrath, Protector of the Realm. The unworthy shall not enter" he said in a deep, scary voice.

The green erasing wall was closing in.

"We ARE worthy so you have to let us through!" Mira cried.

"I am Colrath, Protector of the Realm. The unworthy shall not enter" the dragon repeated.

They charged the dragon, and the fight begins.

Adam used the Ishibo to strike the dragon, sending it cascading backwards, disappearing into the watery depth of the castle moat.

"That was too easy…It can't be over" Adam stated, in a ready stance.

They waited a few minutes, but nothing happened.

Patch got his wings ready.

"Go on, I'll monitor from above" he advised.

So, the group walked towards the castle.

A few seconds later, bubbles were head as Colrath then remerged from the water in a new electric form.

In his second form, he is bright blue and breathes blasts of electricity instead of fire. His second form is otherwise much the same as the first.

Kai used fire propulsion to fly through the air, dodging blasts of electricity as Colrath pursued him.

Patch helped with the air distraction.

Mira devised a plan; she jumped into the moat and swam in a circle fast enough to generate a waterspout. Adam jumped into the stream of water.

Mira created a pulse in the water that pushes Adam into the air, allowing him to use the Ishibo to tear a hole in one of Colrath's wings.

Colrath cried out in pain before flying into the glitch wall and dissolving.

The drawbridge lowered revealing the castle door.

The team ran to the door, but it was locked.

Kai unsuccessfully tried to burn the doors down. Adam broke the door in with the Ishibo. Inside the castle, there was a portal floating in a black void. They jumped into it just in time to escape the glitch wall.

They awakened in the room and a column rose from the floor with a green button on its top. The walls of the room started to break apart as the glitch wall closed in.

"What will happened to you three?" Kai asked.

"Don't worry about us, push the button!" Patch urged.

From a screen, the three friends were observed as they pushed the button together on the count of three.

I watched anxiously as they pressed the button.

In 'Reality', the digital screens released the wining team first.

Well you know who I am by now: the nicknamed 'Weird guy'; Dashing, good-looking, not blue in real life. Well I have a…white skin tone and blonde hair compared to my 'avatar' guy but the outfit is the same.

Kai, Mira, and Adam were released from the game and awaken in the real world as the digital screens surrounding their faces disappear.

"How's that for an ending, folks?" I asked as the crowd cheered.

"Give it up for Kai, Mira and Adam, the champions of 'The Hollow'!" there was excited applause.

"And although they didn't win give it up for Vanessa, Reeve and Skeet!" I added as they too were released from the game as their digital screen disappeared.

I handed Kai a large trophy topped with the symbol of the Hollow.

"One last round of applause for our winners, everyone!" I exclaimed as the audience gave them an emphatic applause.

Kai looked over at Vanessa and saw her eye glitch just like the glitches in the game in shock.

The stage began to distort as the two teams phased in and out between live action and animated.

"Weird host guy, are we even real?!" Kai cried.

"Well…. I have a hypothesis: You're either dead, trapped in the game in a time loop or digital beings that don't truly exist" I offered.

Vanessa smiled.

"This will be a fun ride" she said with confidence.

Now then before we finish this tale, why don't we check back with our two guide teams…

-_In Mysterious tower-_

Grace, Patch and Bernice teleported back when Team Adam won the game.

"You did well in your new role as 'guides'. So, you past the test" Yen Sid stated.

"Master, we encountered two of the Dark Disney Knights and a 'hero' calling himself Armadylan. I have a bad feeling we'll encounter the whole group again eventually" Grace said with a shudder.

"Did this 'Armadylan' dress like a hero?" Yen Sid questioned.

"Yes, his suit came across that way, sir" Patch stated.

"Ok, I'll do some research on what world this so-called 'hero' Armadylan came from" Yen Sid remarked, curiously.

Grace was given permission to head to Disneyland Paris to celebrate her birthday with non-hero friends while Patch went off to prepare for his mission with Nightfall and Green the hedgehog.

Bernice was allowed to pick a new goal: traversing the Omniverse in a Gummiship for a while.

-In the hideout outside of time-

Shady and Nyx teleported back to their hideout while Armadylan the 'hero' to _Tarabiscoville, his homeworld._

_He left his signal (His Armadillo symbol) in the sand box at the playground._

_The note said 'Dear heroes, come to the mountain. It's time to settle our differences, Armadylan style'._

Although that is for a different story.

When Shady and Nyx returned, the others were relived they were safe.

"Did you form the alliance and complete the task?" Commander Peepers asked.

"The alliance is secure. Armadylan and Vanessa and Reeve will be valuable assets for the future" Shady replied.

"Good, I'll do research on who else to find" Peepers added.

_-5 hours earlier in 'The Hollow's game time-_

"Everyone here knows the rules: if you get stuck you shout 'help' and I'll come help. It will cost you power points. Each team gets 5 power points, once they're all used up I can't help you. So don't use me too much. You won't remember any of this when the game starts. To win: Your whole team must complete all the tasks and make it back together" I explained.

I gestured for them to sit and a digital screen appeared in front of them, with a selection of powers.

Blue holograms covered their heads and green ones did the same for Vanessa's team.

"Everyone ready? Because here we go!" I cried with a snap as the game started.

-End of flashback-

**The end**

**_I decided to a different approach with the point of view this time._**

**_I hope it came across ok._**

**_I know it mostly followed the show events but with guides I was trying to add something interesting to the 'game'._**

**_At the end there I was combining like 4 theories I have based on the ending._**

**_Here's my long timeline again:_**

**_My story timeline:_**

**_1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU_**

**_The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge_**

**_1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's (His backstory cover in 'Nick Wizard's Backstory')_**

**_Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Chernaborg and a few cartoon characters from a distance)_**

**_A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's_**

**_Early 90's (first)- When preparing for an interview, Nicolyne stumbled back the cartoon world (mainly Disney) and met Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains. Negaduck unintentionally inspired him to gain the name 'Nick Wizard'. He went on to work for Nick, Disney and Cartoon Network_**

**_1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU _**

**_1998- Grace Quade is born_**

**_-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')_**

**_2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him_**

**_2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs_**

**_2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless_**

**_2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company_**

**_2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)_**

**_The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred_**

**_2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)_**

**_Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan_**

**_May 2012- Patch is born_**

**_25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'_**

**_2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)_**

**_-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain_**

**_-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult_**

**_2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')_**

**_-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')_**

**_-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)_**

**_-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')_**

**_-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016_**

**_Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers_**

**_-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'_**

**_-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife_**

**_-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)_**

**_Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens') _**

**_The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs_**

**_-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen's debut)_**

**_-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs _**

**_-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'_**

**_ 'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'_**

**_-In October-_**

**_-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts_**

**_The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs_**

**_Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs_**

**_-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur_**

**_-In November…._**

**_The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur_**

**_-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs_**

**_-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'_**

**_-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time_**

**_-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs_**

**_-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' _**

**_-The Christmas chapter occurs_**

**_The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017_**

**_-In 2017-_**

**_January:_**

**_-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')_**

**_-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs_**

**_-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'_**

**_-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs_**

**_-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short_**

**_In February:_**

**_-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'_**

**_after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):_**

**_\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other_**

**_Valentine/ February sleepover_**

**_The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)_**

**_-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)_**

**_Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short_**

**_The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur_**

**_The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights_**

**_Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')_**

**_-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc ) _**

**_The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones_**

**_-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs_**

**_The flash season 3 shorts _**

**_Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)_**

**_The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading_**

**_Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)_**

**_Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards_**

**_The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred_**

**_The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs_**

**_The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)_**

**_'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)_**

**_Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls occurs_**

**_The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present_**

**_(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)_**

**_(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him_**

**_-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together_**

**_-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric_**

**_-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance_**

**_-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…_**

**_-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)_**

**_-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk_**

**_-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker_**

**_-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups_**

**_A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command _**

**_September:_**

**_-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs_**

**_-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs_**

**_-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)_**

**_(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps_**

**_The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)_**

**_-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-_**

**_The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background _**

**_-Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)-_**

**_The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid_**

**_-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs_**

**_Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation) _**

**_(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)_**

**_The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here_**

**_-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him_**

**_(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni (alternative version of Elsa)_**

**_During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix') _**

**_Mission Rouge One_**

**_Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…) _**

**_The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)_**

**_-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs_**

**_The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens_**

**_(2017 ends and 2018 begins)_**

**_The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later_**

**_The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)_**

**_The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions' _**

**_Magical Disney Side missions: Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)_**

**_Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given._**

**_Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)_**

**_Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (Discontinued)_**

**_Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk_**

**_Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends_**

**_Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)_**

**_(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)_**

**_Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) (Discontinued)_**

**_The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone_**

**_Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)_**

**_-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs_**

**_-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short _**

**_Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')_**

**_-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story)._**

**_Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet_**

**_-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)_**

**_-A few different Side missions to 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'_**

**_Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)_**

**_-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline_**

**_-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again_**

**_-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake_**

**_A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)_**

**_Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)_**

**_-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs_**

**_(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell_**

**_(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)_**

**_(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night! (occurs as seen in Trollhunters and 3-below) -Side mission discontinued- Proxima Starfall, Luna Girl and Jeff of the Infinity Guard help to spread the eternal night across worlds._**

**_-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' (To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)_**

**_-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters (In season 2 of 3-below, Aja is made a universal knight with her brother)_**

**_Angel's friends adventure_**

**_The Magic School Bus fieldtrip_**

**_Wander's war of an adventure_**

**_The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)_**

**_(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission_**

**_PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks_**

**_A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)_**

**_-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)_**

**_ (October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)_**

**_-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge_**

**_-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October) _**

**_Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)_**

**_Unleash the light (a year after Change your mind')_**

**_-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after 'Change your mind' (in Universe for Steven)_**

**_-late December(after Christmas)-_**

**_The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)_**

**_The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)_**

**_The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)_**

**_\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)_**

**_\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)_**

**_The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4_**

**_-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)_**

**_-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened_**

**_-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'_**

**_The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 5 (Overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (near the end) and partly with the beginning of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)_**

**_KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)_**

**_Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)_**

**_Chapter 7 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (occurs before the 'Dark Plaza' episode in the KO timeline)_**

**_ (About march 2019) The Search for NES_**

**_Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-_**

**_-The lego movie occurs_**

**_-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe_**

**_-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs_**

**_Spider-man into the spider-verse_**

**_Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse_**

**_(August) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)_**

**_An adventure with Titan A.E-TBA_**

**_(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter 6 occurs_**

**_-Something to do with Chicken Little-TBA_**

**_A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:_**

**_-Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss occurs at the same time-_**

**_-Long gone gulch occurs-_**

**_ (2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)_**

**_-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy'_**

**_The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 8 (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)_**

**_(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission_**

**_The Dragon Prince chapter 9 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time_**

**_The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time_**

**_Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS_**

**_Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)_**

**_The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with the end of season 3 from Miraculous_**

**_Side mission 12- a new star in Paris! (Renamed to Miraculous: A new Star in Paris)_**

**_'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)_**

**_-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)_**

**_Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)_**

**_The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)_**

**_Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)_**

**_Side mission 13- Mission report_**

**_ (two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!_**

**_The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)_**

**_The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)_**

**_-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs_**

**_-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game's events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood_**

**_Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)_**

**_ 'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future _**

**_-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)_**

**_The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)_**

**_-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)_**

**_-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe _**

**_ (8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home_**

**_-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'_**

**_-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)_**

**_PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! (covers the 3 years that lead up to 'Universal Knights Stage Two- Aku's plan and after Catboy's mission. Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) )_**

**_Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales_**

**_-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)_**

**_ (late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story_**

**_\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)_**

**_-A potential Undertale story (TBA)_**

**_\- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)_**

**_The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)'s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)_**

**_-The episode 'Thank you for watching the show' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)_**

**_-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (Chapter 11 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Chapter 6 of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)_**

**_(Three weeks after the meeting) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) (from a certain point of view: TKO, Team Shadowfire, Metal Green's team)_**

**_-Crisis on infinite earths (seen in the Arrowverse/ Arrow's multiverse)-_**

**_Chapter 12 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time_**

**_-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)_**

**_-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail_**

**_-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc_**

**_-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident_**

**_-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children_**

**_-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her_**

**_-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces_**

**_-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')_**

**_-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians_**

**_ (In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born_**

**_-Coral returns and stays in the future _**

**_-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova_**

**_(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)_**

**_\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:_**

**_-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed_**

**_-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights_**

**_-Kaito and Coral's beginning/their past:-__**

**_Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically) (Kaito's memory/ experience was part of a time loop)_**

**_(In Their past)-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra) (order of events:_**

**_Coral went to the present to revive her mother after figuring out who she was, then was ordered to find Kaito in the future, upon returning to the present/past Kaito was ordered to find Libra leading to a fight, Coral gets killed by Anakin Strife and then revived again through Disney magic by her mother where she then went back to the future afterwards)_**

**_-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)_**

**_ (The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward (His mind at this point retains every experience he had in the past -during the time travel trips)_**

**_(young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)_**

**_(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')_**

**_-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses_**

**_-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra_**

**_(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation_**

**_The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary_**

**_-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)_**

**_-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):_**

**_'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left._**

**_Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future._**

**_In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win_**

**_See ya in the next one!_**

**_Grace, Out!_**


End file.
